Defensive Strategies
Having a strong base layout is one of the biggest parts of Boom Beach. The stronger your base is, the chances of repelling attacks and saving your Resources and Victory Points are higher. Everyone has their own way to set up their base, but there are three key parts of a base design that need to be taken into account. *The Headquarters *Defensive Buildings *Economy and Support Buildings Headquarters Placing your Headquarters is the biggest part of your base design, because your main goal is to protect it. Different base types call for different placements which you can read about below. There are a few general rules, however: #Make sure that as many defenses as possible are within range of the Headquarters. This prevents players from maneuvering their troops into a weak spot and destroying your HQ easily. #Never place your Rocket Launcher(s) right next to the HQ. This will cause the Rocket Launcher blind spot to cover the HQ entirely which makes them useless against Warriors attacking it. #Flamethrowers should always be in range of the HQ. There is no better place to put them. Note that if they are touching the side of the HQ, they can attack Warriors on all sides. #Place some Mines and/or Boom Mines around the HQ to heavily damage Warriors that attempt to rush the HQ. Do not place Mines all up against the HQ because one Barrage will take them all out. However, Boom Mines must touch the HQ or else their shorter trigger radius will leave them un-triggered by Warriors. Regardless, spreading them out will make it harder for one Barrage to clear all of them. Defensive Buildings Your Defensive Buildings are the only things repelling attacks on your base, so you need to know how to place them. If you place them badly, other players can take out your base with ease. Smart placement will win you diamonds and intel and save your Victory Points and resources. Below you can see which troops every defense is best at dealing with. Defense Buildings and their Strengths Sniper Tower Heavy, Tank, and Grenadier Machine Gun Rifleman and Warrior Mortar Rifleman, Zooka, and Grenadier Cannon Tank, Heavy, and Warrior Flamethrower Rifleman and Warrior Boom Cannon Tank, Scorcher, Heavy, and Grenadier Rocket Launcher Rifleman, Zooka, and Grenadier Shock Launcher Warrior, Tank, and Rifleman WARNING: Don't have your defenses touching any other building besides the Headquarters because of its great amount of health. Artillery has splash damage, meaning if you have buildings touching each other, the Artillery will deal its full damage to every building which can damage/destroy all of those buildings. Economy/Support Buildings Placement of non-defensive buildings is important because the energy an attacker gets from destroying them can win or lose the attack. In any base design, you want as many defenses as possible to be protecting your extra buildings. Each base design does have its own way of protecting them however, and you can adjust their placement to fit your base's strategy as much as possible. With economy and support buildings it is okay to have some of them touching because it is not typically worth it to use a Barrage or Artillery to destroy two non-defensive buildings purely for the energy. Do not, however, place the buildings where four touch on one spot because this is usually worth it to destroy them for energy. Base Types In this section you will learn about general types of base designs. Each section will discuss that bases strengths and weaknesses and the general type of placement it should have. Each base has a recommended level of Headquarters it should be used at. 'Dock Base' Recommended for around Headquarters levels 1-9 For the lower HQ levels, the best place is to have your HQ on the right edge of your base, next to your pier so that it is easier to protect with lower level defenses. With this layout, you do not have many defense buildings, but it is still easy to defend yourself by taking advantage of the few defenses that you have. With the HQ up against the docks, it's easy to defend the two main directions from which your opponent can attack from: the top and left side. Strengths: *makes it hard for attackers to avoid any defenses *limits flanking *defenses close together so that they work together Weaknesses: *economy and support buildings in front allow some easy energy gain *no defenses behind HQ which makes it easier to destroy all defenses before going at HQ 'C Bases' Recommended for around Headquarters levels 10-20 For the Medium HQ levels, it's better to have your HQ in the center. Once you are in these levels, having your HQ next to your boats becomes a overall weak layout when it comes to the Heavy-Zooka strategy and especially Tanks. When your HQ is in the center it is easier to defend your economy and support buildings which keeps attackers from getting lots of easy energy. The non-defensive buildings are spread out around the perimeter of the base, making it harder for attacker to gain energy by destroying those buildings. Strengths: *economy and support buildings placed around base to make it less advantageous to destroy them for energy *only one main path of approach *mines harder to avoid Weaknesses: *fewer buildings in front of defenses to allow them to get more shots off before attacking troops can get to them *some defenses avoidable *some economy and support buildings in front (depending on layout), allowing some energy gain 'Corner Bases' Recommended for around Headquarters levels 13-20 This type of base is built to defend against Smokey Warrior attacks. The HQ can be placed all the way in the corner once you unlock HQ lvl 13 which allows the removal of all Obstacles. This base makes Warriors take a longer run before reaching the HQ. However, the support and economy buildings have to be placed in front of everything. Strengths: *defenses between HQ and corner of map cannot be shocked without immobilizing the Warriors *funneled approach makes it harder for attackers to avoid Mines and Boom Mines *limits flanking *long run for Warriors *HQ in back means opponents will use more time to get to it, possibly running out of attack time Weaknesses: *economy and support buildings in front make it easy for attacks using strategies other than Smokey Warriors to get easy energy which makes this base type strong against Warriors, but weaker against most other strategies *flamethrowers behind HQ are rendered useless against any troop type other than Warriors 'Beach Bases' Recommended for around Headquarters levels 16-20 This base type is designed to make it very hard for any attack strategy to get energy from support and economy buildings. All of the defensive buildings are placed right against the beach, and all non-defensive buildings are placed in the very back. Attacking troops are thrown right into the fray, and the sides of the base are defended with Boom Mines and all of the many other defenses in range which makes it very deadly to flank around the base. Without the energy from the non-defensive buildings, attackers have a very limited number of Gunboat Weaponry uses. Strengths: *very hard for troops to get energy from support and economy buildings *limits flanking *very strong frontal defense *many mines leading to HQ also make Warrior rushes difficult *great Rocket Launcher and Boom Cannon coverage Weaknesses: *If attacker does not try to flank, Boom Mines are unlikely to come into play *shorter path for Warriors to run Defense Rewards Diamonds and Intels earned on a defense (regardless of whether the defense wins or not) are related to how many housing space worth of troops are destroyed by your defenses. Category:General Strategy